


Garlands and wreaths

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas fic, Conchell, M/M, but I needed this so I wrote it, seriously nothing more than fluff and smut, very belated but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: It's seriously only smut, fluff and hot chocolate.Some slight homophobic slur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you guys have requested that I write more fics with this pairing so here you go: a very belated Christmas monstrosity. If this is all over the place I take no resposibility because I've been staying up during the nights writing since apparantly my infant does not approve of me sleeping. We are currently in negotiations trying to work out some sort of agreement. I honestly wasn't even sure this was post-worthy but then I figured what the hell.

’I have to admit I’m not particularly fond of flying,’ Connor said as they took their seats on the plane. All four of them had been given seats in a row. Mitchell took his hand.

‘I can tell.’

‘Sometimes I hate your abilities. All reading people’s feelings and shit.’

‘I can tell,’ he repeated. ‘You do realize your dad is the god of travelers, right?’

Connor sighed. ‘Yes. Travis says that every time we go home.’

‘That’s because I find it hilarious,’ Travis chimed in.

‘So is it the takeoff or the landing that has you the most nervous?’ Mitchell asked, effectively ignoring Travis.

‘It’s the crashing!’

‘Statistically you’re more likely to die from a crash during the car ride to the airport than in the actual plane,’ Katie said.

‘Oh shut up! Who died and made you Annabeth?’

‘Aren’t you grumpy,’ Mitchell said.

‘I’m not grumpy, I’m anxious.’

‘I can _tell_.’ He smirked.

Connor pouted and crossed his arms as best he could while still refusing to let go of Mitchell’s hand.

‘You should have asked Will for help,’ Mitchell continued. ‘There are pills you can take to calm down.’

‘I’d preferably not resort to drugs. Can’t _you_ do anything to help me?’

‘No, darling, my abilities don’t work that like that and you know it. I can’t dull your feelings, but I can hold your hand.’ Mitchell fluttered with his eyelashes at his boyfriend. He melted somewhat and sighed.

‘Well, I’d rather hold yours than Travis’.’

‘That’s what I thought,’ Mitchell said.

‘Hey!’ Travis piped up, sounding hurt.

‘I’ll hold your hand,’ Katie said.

‘ _Not_ the same thing,’ Travis pouted. She whacked him over the head. Mitchell loved their relationship dynamic. He could just watch them for hours, it was like his own personal soap opera.

Once the plane was in the air and had levelled out Connor relaxed a little. He even managed to eat some of the meal that the stewardess brought them before popping in his earbuds and settling his head on Mitchell’s shoulder. Mitchell could feel Connor calming down while Mitchell played with his brown curls. He had grown his own hair out a bit to the point where it fell in soft locks around his ears and for Christmas his brother, Castor, had helped him dye it red with white streaks in his bangs instead of the blue and pink that it usually was. Connor had called it ‘holiday-y’. Mitchell wasn’t sure that was even a word.

Ms. Stoll (Andrea, sweetness. _So that’s where he gets it_ ) was waiting for them outside of the baggage claim area. She was a surprisingly short lady, Mitchell thought, given that her sons were both insanely tall. Mitchell himself was not a short guy with his six feet but Connor was half a head taller than him. Ms. Stoll reached Mitchell to the shoulder and therefore Connor to the chest. And Connor was the shorter sibling. How did they come out of there? He thought. But then again, who was he to talk? He had two biological moms. However Aphrodite had made that happen was still a mystery to him. That was all he knew about his mortal parent. She had apparently never wanted a baby so she had dropped him off at the nearest orphanage and left. He didn’t even know his real last name. The orphanage’s administration had named him ‘Doe’. Yes, like ‘John Doe.’ Highly creative.

Connor and Travis’ mom had insisted that Connor invite his poor orphan boyfriend over for Christmas when they had been home for Thanksgiving. When he had told her about Mitchell she had been overjoyed about the fact that he was _finally_ dating someone and demanded to be shown pictures. Connor had never officially come out to his mother, somehow she had always just _known_. Her reaction upon seeing Mitchell had been priceless, at least to Travis.

‘Oh my gods, Con. He’s _beautiful._ Who’s his godly parent?’

‘Aphrodite.’

She had scrutinized the picture Connor had pulled up on his phone. The one where they had taken a selfie on their first date that summer, sprawled on the grass laughing in the sun. ‘Goddess of love, beauty and such, right?’ When Connor nodded she continued. ‘Well, I get why you’re dating him. The boy is drop dead gorgeous, but why on earth is he dating _you_?’ Connor had stared at her open mouthed while she continued talking. ‘You’re probably an eight on a zero to ten scale normally, sweetness, but beside this boy, if he’s _only_ a ten you’re honestly more of a six.’

Travis had folded himself double on the couch from laughing so hard.

‘Travis, shut the fuck up. We look the same.’

‘Yeah, but I’m dating Katie and it doesn’t matter how high up she is on her scale, because we will never be on the same scale so I’m still an eight even if you’re a six.’

‘He’s right, sweetness.’

‘Mom!’

‘Bring the pretty boy for Christmas, Con. Unless he has plans already?’

‘He doesn’t have anywhere other than camp to go to.

‘No mortal parent?’

‘No. I’ll ask him to come. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.’

‘Poor thing. I’ll make him cookies.’

‘His mother is Aphrodite. He’s probably on a diet,’ Travis said which earned him a punch in the face from Connor, excitedly cheered on by their mother.

So that was how Mitchell now found himself in Boulder, Colorado together with his boyfriend’s family. The ground was covered in thick, white snow and the sun was shining. She herded them to the car and they squeezed their luggage in the trunk. They spent thirty minutes driving before parking in front of a small house on a cul-de-sac. Mitchell looked around at the street. He had never actually been in a suburb before. The orphanage he had been dumped in was down town and then there was camp which was in the country side. ‘You grew up here?’ he asked Connor.

‘Yeah. Why?’

He shrugged.

‘I just sort of assumed that your house would be further out into the countryside. You know, less neighbors. Easier damage control. No mailboxes to blow up.’ He grinned up at Connor who looked confused for a second before the penny dropped and he realized Mitchell was making fun of him. Ms. Stoll was at the front door laughing her ass off.

‘That was my exact reaction the first time I was here too,’ Katie laughed.

‘Hey! You two should know we take offense in that,’ Travis said.

‘Do you? Really?’ Katie asked.

‘You guys plant shaving cream bombs in cabins for kicks,’ Mitchell said.

‘You painted Nico’s cabin with rainbows for the gay pride festival last year,’ Katie continued.

‘You dyed my hair so that I would fall in love with you,’ Mitchell went on.

‘You set my cabin on fire so that I would fall in love with you,’ Katie concluded.

‘You guys have picked significant other’s that are way too good for you,’ Ms. Stoll said. ‘Come on in. It’s freezing out here.’

‘In our defense, the pride rainbows were Will’s idea and Nico kept them there for the entire festival. Will said he secretly loved them and he would probably have kept them permanently if Hade’s hadn’t taken the bright colors as a personal offense,’ Connor said as he led Mitchell indoors.

‘Next year do them in grey scale, then,’ Katie said.

‘Hey! Good idea,’ Travis concluded.

Connor gestured for Mitchell to follow him up the stairs. They put down their bags on the floor in Connor’s room. ‘Welcome to our home for the holidays.’

‘Wait. I get to live in your room? Like, I get to share your bed?’

‘Yeah. Is that a problem?’ Connor sat down on said bed and pulled Mitchell closer so that he was standing between his knees.

‘Uhm. No. I just assumed that your mom would want me to sleep on the couch or something.’

‘We’re seventeen, sweetness, she doesn’t have any illusions about either of us being virgins. All she asked was that we keep it down because she doesn’t want to hear us.’

‘So we have a private room. This is way better than camp,’ Mitchell said as he felt a tug in his midriff just from the mere thought of what he wanted to do to his boyfriend. Connor must have seen the look in his eyes because he pulled Mitchell down on the bed with him and wrapped his legs around his hips. He kissed him deeply, pulling off his beanie to play with his red hair. Mitchell flipped them around so that he was straddling Connor, grinding their hips together and pulling Connor’s shirt over his head. He leaned down and played with his tongue over Connor’s nipple and then licked him all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. Slowly, he unbuttoned Connor’s jeans and pulled them off too. He kissed and bit the boy on his hipbones and on the inside of his thighs. Connor was biting his own hand, trying not to moan too loudly.

‘Lube,’ he panted.

Mitchell nodded. He dug around in his bag and produced a package of condoms but no lube. ‘Gods, I totally forgot! I’m all out, Con.’

‘What do you mean ‘all out’?’

Mitchell sat back on his hunches. ‘As in we used up all my lube yesterday.’

‘Nu-uh,’ Connor said. He was leaning up on his elbows now, looking at Mitchell. ‘We used up all _my_ lube yesterday.’

Mitchell grinned. ‘Yeah we did.’

‘I blame you. Horny son of the love goddess with your amazing body and your tight ass. Fuck!’ he exclaimed and let himself fall down on the mattress.

‘That is one thing we won’t be doing. Are there any stores open around here this time of day?’

‘Uhm. Yeah. There’s a pharmacy down the road. We could go there, but mom said she will have dinner ready in like, thirty minutes.’

‘You know what, let’s take care of this and we can take a walk after dinner. Show me around a little, stop by the pharmacy maybe.’

‘Sounds like a plan. How do you…?’

Mitchell pulled down Connor’s boxers and then his own jeans and boxers before he kneeled over Connor’s hips and took both their erections in one hand. He moaned when he started stroking them decisively up and down. Connor’s hands were roaming inside his t-shirt which he hadn’t even bother to take off. Connor’s breath hitched in his throat.

‘Mitch, sweetness, I won’t last very long.’

‘Me neither. A.. actually…’ he panted as he came all over Connor’s stomach. Connor followed him with a groan soon after. Mitchell collapsed in a heap on the bed beside Connor, panting heavily. His muscles where shaking from where he had been holding himself up with only one arm.

‘I have some wet wipes in my bag if you want to clean up. I think I’m in need of a shower.’

‘I think you are, too,’ Mitchell smirked. Connor was thoroughly covered in both their cums. Mitchell dug out the wet wipes and cleaned off his dick and his hand before changing his t-shirt and buttoning his jeans. He took a quick look in the mirror to make sure Connor hadn’t smeared his make-up because then he might as well have told Ms. Stoll outright that he had fucked her son.

He ventured downstairs and found her in the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and chopping vegetables. Some 80’s tune he vaguely recognized was playing from the stereo and she was singing along. _I fell for you, right then and there…_ She looked up and smiled at him when he came down the stairs. ‘Mitchell! What do you think of our home?’ She gestured for him to sit down by the breakfast bar and scooted the knife and vegetables over to him before turning to the food on the stove. He grabbed the knife and started chopping.

‘It’s nice. I’ve never been in a house like this before. Actually, I’ve never been in a house, period.’

‘Never?’

‘No. I don’t know if Connor told you… uhm.’

‘About your mortal parent? Only that you didn’t have one, and that your godly parent was Aphrodite.’

‘Yes, well, the gods have this thing that they’re allowed to breed with mortals but they’re not allowed to raise the offspring so the mortal parent has to do that, but you already knew that of course.’

She smiled at him. ‘I have two Hermes’ spawns up there. I’m aware.’

‘Turns out my mortal mother wasn’t so she dropped me off at the nearest orphanage and never looked back. They had no clue who I was, to them I was just an infant in a basket. I don’t even know what my last name was. But that’s not important.’

‘So Aphrodite somehow managed to impregnate your birthmother? Is this common?’

‘Among my siblings, yes.’ Mitchell smiled into the salad he was making.

‘How does that even work?’

‘I… have no clue, actually. I’m not sure I wanna know.’

Connor came down the stairs and sat down next to Mitchell at the counter. He put his hand on the small of his back and circled his thumb against Mitchell’s skin.

‘So when did you move to camp?’ Andrea asked.

‘A satyr came to get me when I was seven. Somehow camp had been alerted to… The people at the orphanage… they… let’s just say that they weren’t very nice to me. I’ve always been good at grasping people’s feelings and that scared them more and more the older I got. No one wanted a six year old boy who could look at them and tell them how they feel. I’ve been living year round at camp since then. My older siblings taught me to handle my gifts and they also taught me the importance of a brain-to-mouth-filter.’ Mitchell was pleasantly surprised about the fact that he didn’t sense any pity for him in her, only a growing feeling of wanting to take care of him. He could live with that, he thought.

‘So what else can you do? These two were born pickpockets. Try explaining to a four year old why you’re not supposed to pick people’s pockets on the street. Especially when he is cheered on by his older brother.’

Connor smiled and blushed.

‘He picked my pockets a lot before we started dating. He also broke into my cabin on numerous occasions to go through my things.’

‘I just wanted to know what brand of make-up and such you use so I could buy you presents.’

‘I know that, dear, and I appreciate it, but you could’ve asked.’

‘And ruined the surprises? Hardly.’

‘Yes, Connor, you are an excellent pickpocket, an amazing lock pick and you can lie like it’s nobody’s business.’

‘You’re forgetting about my speed and my stamina. Those are also Hermes’ traits.’

‘To outrun law enforcement?’

‘Probably.’ Connor agreed. ‘And angry campers.’

‘Mitchell?’ Andrea asked.

‘Oh, right. I… have a thing called allure which is kind of like the voice equivalent of pheromones. If I really want you, there’s nothing you can do about it, assuming you’re not a terribly straight man. I’ll make you want me too.’

‘So you can flirt your way to basically anything?’ She smirked.

‘Basically.’

‘Have you ever used it on Connor?’

‘Maybe…’

‘When?’ Connor asked. Mitchell blushed. ‘When, Mitch?’

‘Every now and then. We all do it. Incidentally, that’s how I knew you were gay before you did.’

‘Why?’

‘Because, well, it worked.’ Mitchell smiled. ‘The first time was when you had just arrived at camp, when you were twelve.’

‘You knew I was gay when I was twelve!?’ Mitchell nodded.

‘Oh, sweetness,’ Andrea said, ‘I’ve _always_ known that you were gay.’

‘I wish someone would have told me this earlier. Might have saved me a lot of headache,’ Connor muttered into the counter top. Mitchell stroke his hair.

‘We’re getting sidetracked. Anything else, Mitchell?’

‘No, not really.’

‘Don’t you charmspeak?’

‘I don’t know. Not enough to make any difference in adults. I can put babies to sleep.’

‘Seriously?’

‘They’re actually kind of easy to convince when they’re really little. I used to get to handle all the screaming ones at the orphanage because the people working there were so impressed with my baby-skills.’

Andrea shrugged. ‘That sounds useful, though.’

‘Yeah, well, I suppose if I ever end up having kids someday.’

‘Boys, can you set the table, I’m gonna go call down the other two so we can eat.’

When Mitchell got off his barstool Connor pulled him in for a hug. ‘You okay? I know you don’t like to talk about…’

Mitchell nodded into his shoulder. ‘Yeah. It’s cool. I’m cool.’

Connor kissed him on the cheek. ‘I love you,’ he whispered.

‘I know,’ Mitchell answered, the geek that he was. Connor let out a soft chuckle before he grabbed the plates and started setting the table.

 

\-----------------------

 

‘I hate this hetero-normative shithole.’

Mitchell looked with raised eyebrows at his boyfriend over the shelves in the pharmacy. ‘Language, dear.’

‘Sorry, sweetness. I just…’ he gestured to the shelf he was browsing. ‘Nothing here will work.’

Mitchell padded around the shelf and crouched beside Connor on the floor. ‘Is it just for vaginal?’

‘Well, yeah. Of course.’

‘Is there anywhere else we can go?’

‘Not tonight. Tomorrow, I know a shop we can go to down town, while we’re at the Christmas fair.’

‘We’ll just have to wait until tomorrow then. I’m kinda beat tonight anyway.’

‘Alright. Let’s get you home.’ Connor grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up from the floor. They walked slowly home through the streets of the suburb, looking at Christmas decorations on the way.

 

\-----------------------

 

Mitchell woke up with Connor’s arms and legs tangled in his own. He carefully disentangled himself and got up to take a shower. He’d been so tired when they got home the night before that he had collapsed in bed without showering or brushing his teeth so now when he woke up he felt disgusting. Five minutes later when he came back into the room Connor was awake but still in bed. Mitchell climbed back into bed and nuzzled his wet hair in Connor’s face. ‘Fuck, Mitch. Why?’

‘Because good morning. When did you go to bed last night?’

‘I don’t know. I sat up and talked to mom for a little while, not sure how long. You were asleep when I got here, though.’

‘That’s no indication because I was asleep within minutes. What were you talking about?’

‘You, mostly. She likes you. I’m pretty sure she would like to adopt you.’

‘That would make us brothers and that would be weird. Wanna go down and get some breakfast?’

‘But… but you’re naked.’

‘I’m also starving and in dire need of coffee. Besides, we still don’t have any lube. Later.’ He kissed Connor and let his tongue glide across his lower lip before pulling back.

‘Fine,’ Connor huffed.

When they got dressed and downstairs they were both in for a chock. The entire downstairs floor was covered in wreaths and floral arrangements. Katie was sitting by the kitchen table, making tiny bouquets. She had one in her hair already and when they came down stairs she went up and pinned tiny bouquets in their hair with hair pins. ‘Now you’re pretty,’ she said and smiled.

‘Wow Katie. Did you do all this? When?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Oh, this morning.’

‘It must have taken hours.’

‘Not really. Daughter of Demeter here.’

‘Well, it’s beautiful.’

‘Thanks, Mitchell.’

Travis emerged from the pantry with his arms full of food. Connor rushed to relieve him of some of them before he started dropping stuff on the floor. Mainly the eggs. They didn’t agree with the floor. ‘She did the same thing last year so mom asked for a re-run. But this year we’re using scentless flowers. Needless to say the smell got a little… overpowering, last time.’

‘I’ll say,’ Mitchell agreed. There were literally plants, wreaths and garlands on every free space in the tiny house. He could only imagine if all of them smelled, too.

Travis had started frying pancakes when Andrea burst through the door with two grocery bags in her arms. Mitchell jogged up to her and grabbed them both before she could protest him.

‘Oh, breakfast!’ She exclaimed. ‘And Katie! You’re done! It’s beautiful. It’s perfect for tonight.’

‘What happens tonight?’ Mitchell asked his boyfriend as they were unpacking the bags.

‘Oh, didn’t I tell you?’

‘Uhm. No?’

‘We’re having mom’s new boyfriend over for dinner. He’s meeting us at the fair and then he’ll come back here afterwards.’

‘Oh. Is he nice?’

Connor shrugged. ‘I’ve no idea. This is the first time we’ll meet him. I sure hope so, otherwise he’ll have four demigods messing with him.’ Connor grinned. ‘Nah, I’m just kidding, I trust mom’s judgment.’

Mitchell handed Connor a carton of juice and worried his lip while he was thinking. ‘What if he doesn’t like… us?’

‘What, like… _oh._ You mean… yeah. I haven’t really thought about that. As long as we’re open about it you’ll feel that pretty quickly, right?’

‘Yeah, but I’d feel terrible about hurting your mom if that was the case.’

Connor wrapped him in his arms and kissed him. Mitchell relaxed under his lips. ‘If that’s so then I can assure you no one will blame you, sweetness. Even if you weren’t around she would still be stuck with me remember so it wouldn’t have worked out either way. Now what have I have said about overthinking the little stuff?’

‘Yeah, you’re right.’

‘Great. Now, let’s have some pancakes before we get ready to go.’

 

\-----------------------

 

Mitchell was sitting cross-legged on Connor’s bed fidgeting with his pocket mirror. Connor was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. When he came back Mitchell still hadn’t moved. Connor kneeled beside the bed to get his boyfriend’s attention. ‘What are you worrying your pretty little head about this time?’

‘I was just thinking, do you want me to skip the make-up today? I mean, it’s such a small town and we’re bound to meet someone you guys know and…’

‘Do whatever you want, sweetness. You’re pretty either way, you know.’

‘You really think so?’

Connor chuckled. ‘Hey. Where is all this anxiety coming from? You’re usually so confident, not caring what anyone thinks about you.’

‘Well, that’s camp, you know. People are _so_ accepting there. Out here, in the real world…’ Mitchell shook his head.

‘You _really_ need to loosen up a little.’ Connor got a mischievous glint in his eyes. ‘We still have about half an hour before we have to go. How long do you need to do your make-up?’

‘Ten minutes. Why?’

Connor smiled. He started unbuttoning Mitchell’s jeans and pulled them down to his ankles together with his boxers. Mitchell shuddered when he realized what Connor was going to do.

‘Oh, Con…’ he moaned.

‘I want to taste you.’

‘Gods… yes. Please, Con.’

Connor took Mitchells dick by the root in one hand and stuck it’s head in his mouth. He played with his tongue in the slit and licked up all the pre-cum that was leaking out. Mitchell bit his lip to keep himself from moaning loudly. Connor was moving his hand up and down, meeting it with his mouth. One of Mitchell’s hands was grasping the sheets and one was grabbing onto Connor’s shoulder holding himself up.

‘Con, I’m… Gods! You’re gonna have to pull back if you don’t…’

Connor took him in deeper and he came in Connor’s mouth with a strangled grunt. Connor swallowed and then caught Mitchell when he slumped over his shoulder.

‘Wow, Connor.’

‘Wow indeed.’

Connor sat Mitchell up again and rose to his feet. Mitchell looked up at him. ‘Want me to return the favor?’

‘Actually…’ Connor blushed. ‘I… kinda came when… when you came.’

‘What, just like that?’

‘Yeah.’ Connor scratched his neck. ‘You looked so hot when you came that I kinda just… spilled, you know.’

‘Wow.’

‘Yeah. So… uhm. I should probably… take a quick shower and change my clothes before we have to go.

‘Yes. Probably.’

Mitchell did his make-up and then just sat on the bed until Connor came back. Naked. He couldn’t help but fantasizing about taking Connor in his mouth as he rummaged around the drawers for clothes.  That thought did things to his body, no doubt, and somehow it was like Connor could feel it too because he turned around and looked at Mitchell. The red haired boy was biting his lip and squirming in his seat, eyes glazed over. ‘Mitchell, no.’ He decisively pulled his boxers up to obscure the view.

‘But Con…’ Mitchell could hear how needy and whiny he sounded but he didn’t really care at that point. Connor pulled his jeans up as well and buttoned them before he went to stand in front of Mitchell. Mitchell grabbed him by the hips and looked up at him. ‘Con… I want to suck you so bad, Con.’

‘I know and normally I would have loved that but we have to go.’

Mitchell leaned his forehead against Connor’s lower abdomen and stayed like that for a while, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Connor massaged his shoulders before crouching down. ‘We’ll get that lube today, and when we get home this afternoon I’m going to fuck you like it’s nobody’s business.’

Mitchell looked into his eyes. ‘Promise?’

‘Promise.’

 

\-----------------------

 

Katie had insisted that they all wore their flowers on top of their beanies when they went out. She said it unified them, like a family. Mitchell liked that thought a lot. They met with Ben at the entrance of the fair. Katie pinned a bouquet in his hair too, the look in her eyes daring him take it out. To his credit he didn’t. ‘So, you’re the sons,’ he said. ‘How am I ever going to be able to separate you two?’

‘I’m the queer,’ Connor volunteered.

‘Well, I can’t exactly _see_ that, now can I?’ Ben answered. Connor had no response to that. Mitchell liked this guy more and more. Anyone that could shoot his boyfriend down with just one sentence was gold.

‘Not when I’m not around. I’m Mitchell. The significant _other_ queer, apparently.’ Mitchell said and shook his hand. ‘Oh, and Travis is taller, so as long as they’re standing next to each other, you’re golden.’

‘I’ll remember that.’

They browsed the fair for a few hours. Connor consistently pushed take away cups of hot chocolate in Mitchell’s hands because he didn’t want him to get cold. Then they ice skated. At the rink Connor a girl he knew from school, back when he wasn’t a year round camper. Back when it wasn’t too dangerous to go to mortal school. She had called out to him from behind their backs.

‘Connor? Connor Stoll?’

He turned around, confused, and looked at her. She looked familiar. It took him longer than he would like to admit to place her. ‘Sandra, hi.’

‘Long time no see,’ she said, actually sounding a little sour. ‘How have you been?’

‘Good. You?’

‘Yeah. I mean, it’s been years.’

‘Yeah. Sorry about that.’

‘Sorry? What happened to you? One day we’re fine and the next day you don’t answer my calls and then after like months I find out that you’re going to a boarding school in freaking New York? You couldn’t have called?’

‘Uhm… actually…’

Mitchell thought it was weird to see Connor so flustered. He was usually so smooth so Mitchell decided to save him. ‘We’re actually not allowed phones or computers at school. It’s not his fault.’

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. ‘And who are you?’

‘Mitchell,’ he said and offered her his hand. She shook it. That seemed to pull Connor out of his stupor because he said:

‘My boyfriend.’

‘Your… oh. Well, it’s nice to meet you, uhm, Mitchell.’ She turned to Connor. ‘Why New York, though?’

Connor went with the same lie that he told everybody: ‘Mom found this boarding school for kids with problems, you know, ADHD and dyslexia and so on, and she didn’t tell us about it until we were actually going there so I didn’t have time to tell people I was moving. Sorry.’

Actually, the real reason he and Travis had just up and left in the middle of the school year was because there had been a monster attack at their school and their mother had panicked. She had driven them to Long Island the same day, and made them year round campers. She figured that even if it meant that she couldn’t see them every day it was better for them because at least they would be alive.

‘Oh, so you’re all…’

‘Delinquents,’ Mitchell filled in and laughed. Connor joined him. Sandra didn’t look like she appreciated the joke.

‘Well, it was nice to meet you, Sandra.’

‘Yeah. You too.’

Connor dragged Mitchell away from the rink and when they were out of earshot Mitchell asked: ‘So what was that all about?’

Connor blushed and actually looked really uncomfortable. ‘Uhm, so, do you remember when I told you when I realized I wasn’t even bi?’

‘Yeah, because you slept with a girl and… _oh_.’

‘Yeah. So. that was her.’

‘Ooh. Awkward.’

‘You think?’

‘That’s why you never kept in touch with her?’

‘Actually, we never really broke up. Mom rushed us to camp and I couldn’t very well Iris message her, so… when I came home to visit after a few months I figured she’d have gotten the hint, but now she sounded a little pissed.’

‘Obviously. Her boyfriend has one lousy night with her and then disappears. Who wouldn’t be pissed?’

‘Okay. Yeah. Let’s not talk about that, like, ever again.’

Mitchell just smirked at him.

 

\-----------------------

 

When they were walking back towards the car and the restaurant they were going to lunch at their mother stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Connor. ‘I just realized something. Have you quit smoking?’

‘Took you long enough. I did that during summer.’

‘You didn’t during thanksgiving?

‘Not once.’

‘Huh.’ She started walking again. ‘But you haven’t,’ she said to Travis.

‘No.’

‘It’s weird. You always do things together.’

‘I’m not nearly enough in love with Mitchell to do that,’ Travis said.

‘You quit because of Mitchell?’ their mother asked.

‘He has asthma,’ Connor shrugged. ‘Smoking wasn’t doing our relationship any favors.’

‘It really wasn’t,’ Mitchell chimed in.

‘How nice of you,’ she said, sounding almost surprised.

‘I’m a beautiful person like that,’ Connor said, playing on what Mitchell had told him when he had announced he was quitting.

‘Apparently I did something right,’ she mumbled.

‘Should I be offended that she sounds surprised?’ Connor asked Mitchell.

‘Probably,’ Mitchell said and kissed him.

‘Oh, this is the place,’ Connor said when they passed a pharmacy. ‘You guys go ahead, we’ll catch up at the restaurant.’

The rest of them continued while the boys did their shopping. Mitchell was blushing profusely when they made it to the restaurant and Travis asked what they had been up to. He stuttered something about prescription drugs and took out an inhaler from his pocked that he had picked up just for the cover story, figuring his old one would run out at some point.

 

\-----------------------

 

Connor could barely contain himself during the car ride home. He knew, he just knew that making Mitchell wait an entire day for something he had wanted to do that morning had been a bad idea. Andrea was riding with Ben and Travis was driving so Katie had joined him in the front seat. Connor and Mitchell were alone in the back seat. Mitchell was palming Connor through his jeans and Connor was biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning. He was also very interested in the view from the window. Mitchell was happily chatting with Katie about something or another while Travis was focused on driving. Connor was alone in his aroused misery. Could they not be home already?

When they finally arrived home Mitchell manhandled Connor up the stairs and pushed him against the door when they made it to his room. The way Mitchell behaved you could almost believe that it was Connor who had spent the car ride home teasing him and not the other way around. He ripped off Connor’s clothes and sunk to his knees where he devoured his dick. The boy didn’t have a gag reflex. Connor counted himself lucky.

Mitchell took his full length in his mouth and Connor almost fainted. The only reason he was still standing was because Mitchell was pinning him against the wall. People called him a little Aphrodite boy like that was an insult but he was fucking strong. The only reason he looked small was because he spent much of his time with Will, Connor and Travis who were all freakishly tall.

Connor was brought out of his musings by a jolt of electricity signaling that it was really time for Mitchell to pull away if he wanted this to be more than a hasty blow job. He grabbed Mitchell by the hair and pulled him to his feet. Mitchell hissed in pain but at the same time he moaned Connor’s name and Connor already knew he liked it when Connor hurt him just a little. Mitchell could be really submissive in bed.

‘You need to slow down or you won’t get anything out of this,’ Connor said. Mitchell actually looked a little disappointed to be dragged away and wasn’t that the turn on of the century.

‘But Con…’ he whined.

‘Lay down.’ Connor pulled Mitchell’s shirt off and pushed him down on the bed. He stepped out of his own jeans which had now fallen to his feet and opened Mitchell’s, pulled them down and discarded them on the floor. He was wearing pink boxers, of course he was, and they were soaked through at the front with pre-cum. Connor started kissing his neck, sucking and biting his way down to Mitchell’s collarbone, leaving bruises on the way. He didn’t care that tomorrow was Christmas and they would be spending it at his grandmother’s house because it was always so fucking hot to mark his boyfriend.

He licked his way down from the collarbone to Mitchell’s nipple and played with the stud in it for a couple of seconds, which earned him another moan. Mitchell was squirming under him, grinding their hips together and it was making Connor desperate. He was totally going to come soon if this kept up. The plan _had_ been for him to take his good time with his boyfriend but it felt like time was running out. He growled as he got up again and grabbed the lube off the floor, picked the condoms out from his backpack and rejoined Mitchell on the bed. He’d taken his boxers off and was stroking himself. Connor shuddered at the sight. How did he manage to land someone so hot? It was like, no matter what he did it got Connor horny. Touching Connor? Definitely. Touching himself? Oh yes. Existing? Yes, totally.

Connor managed to get the condom on and coated his fingers with lube. He gently massaged Mitchell a moment before pushing the first finger in.

‘Gods…’

Connor bit and sucked at Mitchell’s hipbones until he felt that he was ready to take another finger. He pushed that in and soon enough a third one followed. This boy was amazing at relaxing around the fingers and Connor wondered, not for the first time, if that was an Aphrodite boy trait. He pulled his fingers out, rolled on a condom and coated his dick with lube before he aligned himself with the entrance. Mitchell was watching him with a lazy smile on his face.

‘You ready?’

He nodded and Connor pushed in. The heat and the tightness were almost overwhelming and Connor had to lie still for a while before he dared to move. Mitchell was breathing heavily under him and the way his muscles were cramping around Connor he was pretty sure the other boy was really far gone too.

‘Move,’ Mitchell whispered and Connor was only too happy to oblige. The glazed look in Mitchell’s eyes was almost enough to push him over the edge by itself but Mitchell also moved in sync with him to try and brush the prostate. When they found it Mitchell nearly screamed. ‘Oh Con!’

Connor caught the scream with his lips to try and muffle it but then he couldn’t help himself because Mitchell bit Connor’s lower lip and he moaned loudly himself. He forgot all about his brother and girlfriend in the other room, he forgot about his mom and boyfriend downstairs because all he knew was Mitchell was lying naked and horny under him. The next brush of Mitchell’s prostate sent the boy flying over the edge and with a: ‘Con, I’m… I’m…’ he came between their bodies, pressed together. The face he made and the feeling of him cramping around Connor was enough in itself to make him follow Mitchell but when Mitchell also tugged his hair he came too, collapsing on his boyfriend and definitely not caring that he was lying in cum.

‘You’re… wow.’

‘I know,’ Mitchell smirks. ‘Worth the wait, don’t you think?’

‘I think I can make it even more worth the wait after dinner, now that we’ve gotten the frustration out of the air.’

‘Probably, but for now I just want to nap until dinner. It’s been a _long_ day.’

‘Don’t you want to shower first?’

Mitchell looked down at himself and made a face. ‘I kinda have too, don’t I?’

‘You’ll regret it if you don’t. It’s gonna get all flaky and straining your skin and knowing how sensitive skin you have, you’ll probably get red blotches every…’

‘Fine! Fine, I’ll shower. See? I’m up.’ Mitchell climbed out of bed.

Connor just smirked at him.

‘Want to join me?’

‘Desperately, but knowing you we’ll only end up fucking again and you really do look like you could use a nap.’

Mitchell took a quick shower and when he was done it was Connor’s turn. Mitchell didn’t care about clothes, he simply climbed into bed naked and was out like a light.

He woke up after a couple of hours. The room was dark because the sun had set and Connor was gone, probably downstairs. Mitchell got dressed, well, sort of, he put on a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt before plugging his earphones in and taking out his phone. He scrolled through the notifications for a while, listening to music and checking the new social network Leo was beta testing. He called it DSN (Demigod Social Network) and it was kind of cool.  Sort of like Facebook but they could all be themselves because there was no regular mortals using it. After half an hour Connor came back. He climbed into bed and Mitchell settled on his arm. He gave him an earbud and Connor popped it in. He glanced over at Mitchell. ‘You’re listening to Phil Collins?’

Mitchell glared at him. ‘Don’t hate. The man’s a genius.’

Connor put up his hands in mock surrender. ‘Yeah, mom thinks so too.’

‘Ha ha.’

Connor jutted his chin towards the phone where Mitchell was still scrolling DSN. ‘Anything interesting happen?’

‘Nah, not really. Just a lot of ‘Merry Christmas’ status updates. Some pictures of people playing in the snow, the occasional Christmas tree. Oh, look, Percy posted a picture of a blue turkey. Ugh. I do _not_ want to try that.’

‘I wonder if it’s blue on the inside, too? Anyway, mom says dinner is ready in thirty minutes and we should get ready. I know it’s just the six of us but she still wants us to look nice.’

‘So no going down like this, then?’ Mitchell smirked.

‘As much as I would love having you pant less all night I don’t think mom would appreciate it. However, it is kinda hot how your boxers match your hair.’

‘Mhm.’ Mitchell leaned over to kiss Connor before climbing out of bed to get ready for dinner.

 

\-----------------------

 

Connor woke him up the following morning with a kiss. He reluctantly opened his eyes to a sunlit room. Seriously? What time was it? He didn’t seem to be able to do anything other than sleep since he came to Boulder. Mitchell blamed the mountain air. He was not used to all this freshness. ‘Morning sweetness. Merry Christmas.’

‘And to you too.’

‘So I know we’re doing presents after breakfast _but_ I’ve got one I want to give you now.’

‘Yeah? Is it kinky?’

Connor blushed. It was kinky. ‘Just open it.’

Mitchell sat up in bed and wrapped the cover around his waist. He had fallen asleep naked last night after yet another round of hot sex with his boyfriend. He could get used to sharing a bed with Connor. Mitchell opened the present slowly. Connor was nervously tapping his fingers against his thigh the way he always did when he’s trying _so_ hard to rein in his ADHD. Mitchell knew his boyfriend would rather be standing so he could bounce on his feet, like an excited five year old. When he got the wrapper off the box said Victoria’s secret. Mitchell raised his eyebrows at Connor. ‘I didn’t know they make menswe…’

‘They don’t. Uhm. I remembered you telling me once how you didn’t think clothes had a gender. And I kinda thought… how fucking hot it would be if you… if you could maybe wear that today and… I would know.’ His face was the color of a fire truck by now. Mitchell opened the bow and fished out a black lace thong with little bowties in Christmas red. His eyes widened. Oh this was hot. This was…

‘Look, you don’t have to if you don’t…’

‘You have a cross dress kink.’ Mitchell was smirking at him, eyes full of mirth.

‘I.. I don’t… Uhm.’

‘You do! You totally have a cross dress kink.’

Connor couldn’t look him in the eyes. He was fidgeting in his seat. If it was one thing Mitchell was good at it was teasing him. Mitchell leaned in and kissed him, dragging the kiss out, and before Connor could pull back again he whispered into Connor’s lips: ‘It’s okay. I do too.’

Connor’s blue eyes widened before he ducked his head into Mitchell’s shoulder and let out a shaky breath. He could feel Mitchell’s silent laugher.

‘Yes.’

‘Yes?’ He asked into Mitchell’s shoulder.

‘Yes, I’ll wear it.’

Connor turned his head and looked up at him. ‘You will?’

Mitchell nodded. He would do anything for this boy and to be honest he was seriously turned on by the idea. Connor seemed to have pulled himself together somewhat because he grinned and said:

‘As much as I would like you to put that on now just so I can take it off I’m also starving. Wanna go down and have some breakfast so we can open our presents?’

‘Yes. I think I’m gonna save these until after I shower, though.’

‘Good thinking. They would be kind of revealing in pajama pants.’

They dressed in their sweats and headed downstairs. Andrea was making porridge so they had breakfast around the dinner table before heading into the lounge to open presents. Mitchell had gotten Connor a subscription for audiobooks that he could download on his smartphone so he would become a slightly more cultivated young man. Connor loved the thought of being able to read books without having to actually read anything. He had gotten Mitchell a pastel pink t-shirt with the words _Love goddess_ printed on the chest. Mitchell thought it was hilarious. Connor’s mom had bought all five of them matching Christmas sweaters that she insisted they wear today. Mitchell got a little teary-eyed by the fact that she had wanted to include him and Katie in the family like this. The sweaters were red with white snowflakes on and the color clashed horribly with Connor’s ginger-brownish hair but he didn’t seem to care (or knowing Connor, he probably didn’t realize) and Mitchell was so moved by the gift that he decided to _not_ be an Aphrodite boy today and point that out to his boyfriend.

He decided while getting ready for the day to also wear the flowery hairpin that Katie had made him just to be as Christmas-y as possible. When Connor came back from the shower he did a little twirl and fluttered his eyelashes at him. ‘How do I look?’

‘Oh, you’re beautiful.’ Connor snaked his arm around Mitchell’s waist and kissed him deeply before stroking a finger on the inside of his waistband and feeling the lace there. He shuddered. ‘Gods Mitch…’

‘No, darling, we only have fifteen minutes before your mom wants to leave so behave yourself. And besides, you’re the one who told me how hot it would be if I wore this all day and you knew.’

‘Mhm. I think I may have put too much trust in myself.’ Connor grumbled. ‘Now I’m gonna be horny until we get home.’

‘You only have yourself to blame.’

‘I _know_.’

Connor decided to also wear his hairpin and upon leaving their room they realized that the rest of the family wore theirs too. Andrea had even gotten a text from Ben with a picture showing that he had gotten with the program and he had written that his mother was terribly impressed with the tiny bouquet and sent her love to the talented young girl.

Mitchell was a little fidgety in the car but he assumed that was only normal when you were meeting your boyfriend’s extended family for the first time. They were going to Andrea’s mom’s house where also Andrea’s brother and his family would be. That would be one wife and two kids. A daughter by the age of twenty-two and a son by the age of nineteen. The daughter also had a husband and a child with her. Connor squeezed his hand to assure him everything would be alright.

Connor’s and Travis’ grandmother was a short, stout lady with gray hair. She was wearing an apron and was smelling of cookies. Kind of like how Mitchell had always imagined a grandmother would be like. She hugged her daughter and grandsons. Katie had met her last year so they hugged too and Katie handed over the wreath she had made that morning. Connor introduced Mitchell properly, making his mother proud: ‘So nana, this is my boyfriend, Mitchell.’

Mitchell awkwardly reached his hand out only to be engulfed in a giant hug instead. The tiny woman was strong. ‘Of course you are. Welcome to the family, sweetness. I’m Emily, the unfortunate grandmother of these two troublemakers.’

‘Hi. It’s nice to meet you.’

‘And you, too. I heard a lot about you during thanksgiving break.’

Mitchell glanced at Connor who had moved on to greeting his cousins. ‘Only good things, I hope?’

‘Oh that one would never say a bad word about you, rest assured. We’re all so happy he finally met someone who can put up with him.’

Mitchell laughed. ‘Well I’m doing my very best. He isn’t so bad himself, you know.’

‘Oh I _know_ that.’ She looked him over. ‘You know, he said you were beautiful, but my god.’

Mitchell blushed. He still did that every time someone told him that Connor kept describing him as beautiful. For a son of Aphrodite, he wasn’t all that good at receiving compliments.

Connor watched his boyfriend talk to his grandmother, full Aphrodite-charm tuned up. Of course she loved him. People always did. He was greeted by his cousin, Eric, who was looking over his shoulder at Mitchell. ‘So you brought your boyfriend to the family reunion? Brave.’

‘Brave?’

‘Yeah, like, it’s a _boy_ friend. And is he… wearing make-up?’

Connor narrowed his eyes at his cousin. ‘Yeah. What’s it to you?’

‘Ooh, protective, are we? Please, Connor, what are you gonna do?’

‘I could…’

He was interrupted by Mitchell who came up to him and rested his arm on Connor’s shoulder lazily and smiled at Eric. ‘Aren’t you going to introduce me, dear?’

‘Uhm… this is my cousin, Eric.’

Mitchell grabbed his hand and shook it, full allure on. ‘I’m Mitchell. It is _so_ nice to meet you, Eric.’

Connor looked at him with a frown. Something was gleaming in Mitchell’s eyes. He looked up and down Eric for a split second with a smirk on his face before he let go of his hand and took Connor’s, lacing their fingers together. Connor pulled him further into the living room and introduced him to more people. They sat down on a couch next to Eric’s sister Allison and her baby Cassie. Cassie was three months old. Connor and Allison started talking about some memory from when they were younger and Mitchell was beaming at Cassie until Allison looked at him, amusement clear on her face. ‘Would you like to hold her?’

‘Can I? Really?’

Allison laughed. ‘Oh, as much as you want. The perks of going to family reunions is that you barely see your child for hours.’

Mitchell took the little girl and held her sitting on his lap. Cooing and smiling at her, giggling when she smiled back. Connor watched him fondly. When the little girl got tired of sitting and started fussing Mitchell got up and started walking around, talking to her. She promptly fell asleep in his arms.

‘Oh he’s a natural,’ Allison said.

Connor smirked. ‘Apparently.’

When Mitchell sat down next to Connor on the couch and positioned the sleeping infant so she was lying on her back in his lap Connor leaned in and said quietly: ‘She fell asleep quickly.’

Mitchell refused to look at him when he said: ‘Yeah. I guess she was tired.’

‘Mhm. Sweetness, did you charmspeak the baby?’

Mitchell eyed him, a look of utter betrayal on his face. ‘Don’t you have more faith in my ability to handle an infant than to assume I have to use dirty tricks?’

Connor raised his eyebrows. ‘You charmspoke the baby, didn’t you?’

‘Yeah, I charmspoke the baby.’

Connor laughed. ‘You’re going to become a great father someday, you know?’

‘I should hope so. I do want kids.’

‘Who doesn’t?’

Connor booped the tiny girl on the nose. Mitchell frowned at him. ‘You don’t tease sleeping babies. If you do, you have to take care of them.’

‘She’s out like a light. Would you want boys or girls?’

‘It doesn’t really matter,’ Mitchell shrugged. ‘I think I just want kids, regardless. Besides, it’s not like you get to choose their gender, right?’

‘I’m not sure what proper adoption procedure is, but I’m guessing no.’

‘I think you’d be the overprotective dad regardless.’

‘Me?’

‘Yeah. Look at how you’re acting with me. And also, because you know how you were. Are.  You know what I mean. Troublemaker. I sincerely hope you get kids like you.’

‘For the sake of my future husband, I hope not.’ Connor laughed and kissed Mitchell on the cheek.

 

\-----------------------

 

After dinner the four of them were sitting in the winter garden drinking hot chocolate. Mitchell had picked up one of Emily’s old magazines and was flipping through it. Connor looked over to see what he was doing. He was looking at knitting patterns. _Of course he was._ Connor remembered something that Travis liked to say. ‘ _You’re boyfriend is like a little old lady’_. He snorted by the thought. After a few minutes of silence, which was more than Connor could handle, he decided to air what had been nagging him since they got there. ‘So Travis, did you notice how our cousin has become a little homophobic?’

‘Yeah. I heard your conversation earlier. Don’t bother with him, he’s an idiot.’

‘Imagine how conflicted he must feel,’ Mitchell said without looking up from his magazine. ‘I need to ask Emily if I can borrow this and copy it before we go home,’ he mumbled to himself. No one said anything but he could feel their eyes on him so he glanced up at them. ‘What?’

‘What do you mean by that?’ Connor asked, knowing full well what he meant.

‘Oh, well, that he likes boys, or both,’ Mitchell said and closed the magazine.

‘Of course he does,’ Connor said. ‘You always say that,’

‘Only when it’s true. Come on, Con, you’re the one who keeps saying that I have an amazing gaydar.’

‘But I know he’s had a ton of girlfriends,’ Travis said.

‘Doesn’t prove shit,’ Katie said.

‘Are you in on this too?’

‘There’s nothing to be in on,’ Katie shrugged. ‘If Mitchell says he’s gay, he’s gay. What does it matter anyhow?’

‘Don’t you think it’s weird he was badmouthing me about us if he’s gay too?’ Connor asked.

‘Not really. He hasn’t come to terms with it yet. Give him some time. If he feels like he has to hide then that’s his coping mechanism,’ Mitchell said. ‘Not everyone can be this confident about themselves,’ he continued and gestured up and down Connor.

‘Was that why you were acting so weird when I introduced you?’

‘I was just making sure.’ Mitchell smirked.

‘I thought you were flirting with him.’

‘Oh my gods, Con! _You were jealous_.’

Connor glared at him.

‘Am not.’

‘No, you totally are,’ Travis said and laughed. ‘I know that look on your face.’

Mitchel grabbed Connor by the arm and pulled him down from where he was perched on the armrest so that instead he sat across Mitchell’s lap with his legs dangling over the armrest. He leaned his head on Mitchell’s shoulder. ‘Don’t be jealous, darling, it doesn’t look good on you.’

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.’

Mitchell turned his head and kissed Connor. First it was just a couple of pecks but then Connor separated his lips and they started making out. Connor wriggled in his seat so he would sit more comfortable and he felt Mitchell harden under him. He pulled back and smirked. ‘Thank you,’ Mitchell whispered and glared at him. ‘Now you have to stay here until I say so.’

‘Good thing I’m really comfortable, then.’

‘Just drink your hot chocolate and shut up.’

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you want to read like, hit me up here or @makerofaqueen on tumblr I'll take Conhell prompts for you guys.


End file.
